


The Holiday

by tobinheaths



Category: Kellex - Fandom, Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinheaths/pseuds/tobinheaths
Summary: Christen and Kelley are old college roommates who live on opposite sides of the country. While on the phone catching up each mentions to each other that they are sick of their lives and wish they could escape for the holidays. Christen is dying for a white Christmas and all Kelley wants is to spend it surfing on the beach. So they have an idea -- what if they switch homes right after Thanksgiving until January 2nd so they can each get what they want? Little do they know they might just be getting everything they've /ever/ wanted.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	The Holiday

“Tell me it isn’t the best idea I’ve ever had.”

“Kell, I don’t know.”

“The snow, Chris. Think of the snow.”

“I mean -- I do want a white Christmas,  _ but _ ”

“No buts. Be spontaneous, live a little.”

Christen sighed into the phone. She had no real reason to say no. As a journalist it was easy enough to work from anywhere as long as she had her laptop and Kelley was right. Despite not seeing her all that often since they graduated college together, her former roommate still knew her better than most people. She couldn’t even lie and say she had been living more spontaneously if she tried. Maybe it was time to get out of her comfort zone. Christmas in New York City was something the California native had only ever dreamed about and now that she was getting the chance she decided she couldn’t turn it down even if it did feel eerily familiar to the way Kelley used to peer pressure her into going to frat parties with her. 

“Fine.” She gave in much to Kelley’s delight. 

“Oh my God, wait -- seriously? I wasn’t expecting you to actually say yes to that. Shit! You really must be more desperate for a change in scenery than I thought.”

“Honestly? Yeah, kind of. I mean other than my job it’s not like I have much of anything here for me right now. I need excitement and adventure.”

“You need New York.” Kelley said matter-of-factly. 

“Obviously it would be even better if you were going to be there with me but I know how much you love the beach and surfing. I couldn’t dream of tearing you away from that.”

“How selfless of you but selfishly, yeah. I’ve been dreaming about catching some waves for way too long now. I have over a month of saved up vacation time that I need to cash in before it expires come the new year and I can’t think of a better way to use it. It’ll be perfect, Chris. I promise.” At least she hoped, otherwise she’d never hear the end of it.

“So this Saturday after Thanksgiving then?” 

“Until January 2nd. Holy shit, I’m so excited!” 

Christen chucked into the phone. “I can’t believe you talked me into this but I am looking forward to it. There’s so much there that I’ve always wanted to do around the holiday time.”

“Yeaaah, just avoid all the big touristy shopping areas and you’ll be fine. Unless agressive mobs of people, specifically moms trying to get the best deals for their kids, is your scene now?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to insinuate but I can assure you, that is most definitely not my scene, you jerk.” 

Kelley laughed. “Hey you never know! You can be kind of a grandma sometimes.” 

“Go ahead, keep insulting me. See if I leave you a key to get into my place once you get here.” 

“Please, as if it’s the first time I’d have to crawl through a window.”

“You know, I’m not even going to ask--” 

Kelley laughed again. “I’ve gotta get back to work but I’ll be in touch okay? I’ll call you again later tonight so we can work out the rest of the details and book flights and everything.” 

“Sounds good, later Kells.” 

Christen hung up the phone and let her head fall into her hands. Had she really just agreed to that? 

/////////////

“Okay, when you said a modest home I was expecting a little cottage not Daddy Warbuck’s mansion, Christen!” 

“Stop being dramatic, it’s not that big!”

“Yeah well it’s not that small either! How have I not been here sooner? You’ve been holding out on me!”

“No -- you’re just a workaholic who refused to take a break to come visit me. Figures I finally get you to my place and I’m not even there to enjoy it with you!” 

“Yeah well you have my shoebox apartment to feel claustrophobic in for the next month instead. Have fun with that.”

“Shut up, it’s not claustrophobic! It’s cute. Homey. I like it.” 

“What about a five story walk up and 600sqft apartment feels homey and exciting to you is beyond me but hey, as long as you’re happy, Pressi.” 

“I am happy,” was all she said as she stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the busy streets below. Kelley’s apartment wasn’t exactly in the heart of all the action but it was still in a desirable and bustling neighborhood. It seemed young and artsy which was right up Christen’s alley. She could already tell she was going to enjoy herself -- and that yoga studio just across the street. 

“Well I’ll leave it to ya, then. Have fun doing whatever it is you decide to do.”

“Thanks, yeah, you too. I left a list of all the best places to eat and where I’ve heard the best surf spots are. If you need anything else, just let me know. The TV system is a little tricky but I trust you’ll be able to figure it out.” 

“You’re the best, Chris. Seriously. Thank you! I hope my city lives up to your expectations. I’m not as well thought out and organized as you so I didn’t leave any lists but if you want some suggestions for food or anything feel free to shoot me a text. Oh believe me, I’ve already cussed out the TV a good six times but I finally figured it out. You and your fancy ass entertainment center and surround sound.” 

Christen rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Bye, Kelley!”

“Yeah, yeah, bye loser.” She chuckled and hung up the phone with a big smile on her face. She couldn’t help but feel so lucky and blessed to have such great friends in her life. She just wished she and Christen got to see each other more. 

/////////////

Kelley had only been back to California a handful of times since graduating from Stanford. It was all somewhat familiar to her but mostly just felt foreign anymore. It also didn’t help that where Christen lived now was over 300 miles from the University so she couldn’t even revisit her old stomping grounds if she wanted to. Not during this trip anyway, that’s not what it was about. The beach, sun, and surfing was what she came here for and Kelley was sure she would be perfectly happy doing nothing but every single day if that’s what it came down to. She had no set plans other than to just go with the flow and see where this month took her. 

With it being too late in the day to get down to the beach today Kelley decided she would opt for a lazy night in to get herself situated instead. She was exhausted from the 6 ½ hour flight and nothing sounded better than some good takeout and bad reality television. Maybe she’d even make a few phone calls to some of her old college buddies who lived in the area so they could get together one of the days in the upcoming month. Anything to keep herself busy. 

/////////////

_...Ding dong... _

The doorbell made Kelley jump as she was just washing the plate and utensils she used for her dinner. Obviously she wasn’t expecting anyone and Christen would’ve told her someone was coming or at least made the person aware she wasn’t home if someone was planning on stopping by, right? She was usually on top of things like that. So who could it possibly be? 

Kelley quickly dried her hands off on a hand towel and padded quickly through the home to the front door. She tried to peek and see who was there but knew she’d ultimately just have to face the music and open the door regardless. She was hesitant but the door opened and standing there was arguably the most gorgeous woman Kelley had ever seen except she was crying which she immediately tried to hide the second she saw it wasn’t Christen who opened the door. 

“Oh, sorry, um, is Christen here?” The brunette sniffled. 

Kelley just shook her head slowly trying to figure out what to say or do. “No, sorry, she isn’t. She’s out of town for the month and I’m staying at her place.”

“Fuck, right -- I totally forgot.” 

The suitcase she had trailing behind her made Kelley question whether or not Christen made some kind of plan that she had in fact forgotten about. “Were you um, supposed to stay here?” She asked motioning to the suitcase. 

“No,” eyes shot to the ground. She was embarrassed to admit the truth but also wasn’t in any position to lie. She probably seemed so pathetic to Christen’s poor friend. “I was just hoping to. My husband and I got into a terrible fight because I told him I wanted a divorce and I just didn’t really know where else to go.” Alex shrugged her shoulders looking back up to the freckle-faced woman. “I feel like an idiot for forgetting she wasn’t going to be here, I’m so sorry for bothering you.” 

“You’re not--” Kelley was quick to assure her. She didn’t know why but she felt for the woman and hated seeing her pretty blue eyes filled with tears. “I know you don’t know me but there’s obviously more than enough space here for the two of us if you wanted to stay.” 

“I couldn’t impose on your vacation like that…”

“Please,” Kelley chuckled but kept her soft tone. “You can save me from loneliness so I can stop yelling at the idiots on Love Island.” 

Alex laughed, it was small but still a laugh which was refreshing since she was sure she hadn’t even so much as smiled in the last few days since making the decision to divorce Servando. “That show is the worst. I love it.” 

They both laughed and Kelley invited the woman in. 

“Come on then, we can watch it together. I’ll get the booze.” 

Alex didn’t know her but for some reason she couldn’t say no. “Yeah, sure. Okay. Thank you so much, seriously. I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow when I can find somewhere else to stay, promise.” 

“Really, I don’t mind the company. Don’t feel like you have to rush.” One of the things Kelley was looking forward to on this trip was getting to spend some time to herself but suddenly that all changed. She hated how much of a sucker she was for a pretty girl and it really didn’t help that this one was by far the prettiest of them all. 

“Thank you.” She smiled and tucked her suitcase to the corner by the stairs and followed Kelley into the living room before the New Yoker disappeared into the kitchen to get them one of Christen’s nice bottles of wine. She returned with two glasses and poured them each a glass that was filled with much more than any restaurant or bar would ever dream of serving their wine. Kelley never understood why places only ever served half full glasses, it was a total rip off. Maybe if she was trying to be formal she would’ve followed that rule but she wasn’t and she was sure Alex was in desperate need of a whole bottle at least. She knew she would be if she were in her position. 

“Cheers, um ---” It was that moment she realized they hadn’t yet introduced themselves and she felt silly for it. 

“Alex,” she said with a tiny smile through puffy and bloodshot eyes. “I’m just sorry you had to meet me this way.”

“Hey -- no, there’s no shame with me ever. Promise. It’s nice to meet you, Alex. I’m Kelley.” She took a sip of her wine before speaking up again. “If there’s anything you want to talk about feel free, otherwise I won’t pry. We can just get drunk and yell at the trashy TV shows if that’s what you need. Whatever it is, okay? I’m here. Which may sound a little weird coming from a stranger but any friend of Christen’s is a friend of mine.” 

Alex was taken aback by the warmth of Kelley’s personality. She already seemed wonderful, like maybe this was some kind of happy accident. Sure she loved Christen and knew she would make her feel better just the same but it was different and Kelley’s energy felt like exactly what she needed in the moment. The brunette took a long sip of her wine, grateful for the glass being completely filled and looked over to the pretty woman on the couch opposite of the one she was sitting on with a smile, admiring her features as she focused on the tv, trying to get the remote to unpause the episode she was watching. She almost got caught when Kelley looked back over to her, “Do you want me to restart the episode or are you okay watching it from about ten minutes in?” 

“No, no, don’t restart it, this is perfect.” The last three words were a lot more loaded than she thought Kelley would pick up on but the Stanford grad did and the happy little grin on her face told Alex she knew exactly what she meant. She had to keep herself from laughing and sipped on the wine to hide her own smirk. 

Yep, definitely a happy accident. 


End file.
